memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Performers with multiple roles
A list of performers who appeared in multiple roles. A *Ian Abercrombie: **Abbot **Milo *Cecily Adams: **Ishka **Unnamed holographic guest *Marc Alaimo: **Badar N'D'D **Tebok **Macet **Frederick La Rouque **Dukat **Burt Ryan **Prophet **Pah-wraith (possessing Dukat) *Budd Albright **Barnhart **Rayburn **Kirk double *Elle Alexander: **Huss **Female Ajilon Prime guard **Vulcan baseball player **Cardassian civilian **Sakari **Taresian woman **Starfleet security officer **Salvage alien *Philip Anglim: **Bareil Antos ** *Lee Arenberg: ** **Prak **Bok **Pelk ** *Vaughn Armstrong: **Korris **Danar **Telek R'Mor **Seskal **Lansor **Vidiian captain **Alpha Hirogen **Korath **Maxwell Forrest **Klingon captain **Kreetassan captain **Maximilian Forrest *John Arndt **Fields **Sturgeon *Richard Arnold: **''Enterprise'' crewmember **Romulan crewman *Rene Auberjonois: **Odo **West ** **Curzon Dax (possessing Odo) ** **Douglas Pabst **Pah-wraith **Prophet **Odo (hologram) **Ezral *Jeff Austin: **Bolian ensign **Allos *Erick Avari **B'iJik **Vedek **Jamin *Jerry Ayres: ** **Rizzo B *Barbara Babcock: **Trelane's mother (voice) **Mea 3 **Beta 5 computer (voice) **Loskene **Philana **Zetarian (voice) *Scott Bakula: **Jonathan Archer ** *Lena Banks: **Starfleet ensign **Federation President's assistant *Majel Barrett: **Number One **Christine Chapel **M'Ress **Amanda Grayson **Grey **Cosmic cloud **Theela **Queen of Hearts **Rila **Randi Bryce **Lara **Vedala **Aquan Female **Slaver weapon **[[USS Huron personnel|USS Huron first officer]] **Lwaxana Troi **Suspiria (voice) ** 's computer voice ** 's computer voice ** 's computer voice ** 's computer voice **Runabout's computer voice ** 's computer voice ** 's computer voice ** 's computer voice **Federation computer voice **Narrator *Carolyne Barry (Carole Shelyne) **Metron **Engineer *Bobby Bass **Chekov's guard **Klingon soldier **Engineer/security guard *Cyia Batten: **Tora Ziyal **Irina **Navaar *Paul Baxley **Black Knight **Freeman **First Trooper **Patrol leader **Policeman **Vaalian *Robert Beltran: **Chakotay **Kyrian recreation of Chakotay **Biomimetic lifeform (posing as Chakotay) **Captain Miller **Katanay **The Doctor (posing as Chakotay) **five hologram versions of Chakotay *Harve Bennett **Voice of flight recorder **Bob (Admiral Robert Bennett) *John Lendale Bennett: **Kozak **Gabriel Bell **Klingon Order of the Bat'leth inductee *Michael Berryman **Arkenite Starfleet officer ** *Victor Bevine: **Belar **''Enterprise''-E guard **Pathfinder security guard **Flight controller *Casey Biggs: **Damar **Wykoff **Unnamed holographic guest **Illyrian captain *John Billingsley **Phlox ** *David Tristan Birkin: **Rene Picard **Jean-Luc Picard *William Blackburn: **Hadley **White Rabbit **Gorn captain **Starbase 11 orderly **Capellan warrior **Gamma Trianguli VI native ** Organian villager **Android body created for Thalassa **Ekosian party official **McKinley Rocket Base technician *Jolene Blalock **T'Pol ** *J. Paul Boehmer: **Unnamed holographic Kapitän **One **Vornar **Mestral **Human Nazi SS officer *Victor Brandt **Tongo Rad **Watson *Ivar Brogger: **Orum **Barus *Avery Brooks: **Benjamin Sisko ** **Joran Dax **Hippocrates Noah **Benny Russell **Prophet **Pah-wraith **Illusion of Benjamin Sisko **Two hologram versions of Benjamin Sisko *Todd Bryant: **Engineering cadet **Klaa **Klingon translator *Marlys Burdette **Barista **Krako's Girl *LeVar Burton: **Geordi La Forge **Seven hologram versions of Geordi La Forge *Merritt Butrick: **David Marcus **T'Jon C *William Campbell **Koloth **Trelane *Michael Canavan: **Tamal **Curneth **Vulcan adviser *Ted Cassidy: **Balok's puppet (voice) **Ruk **Gorn captain (voice) *Jerry Catron **Denevan man **Montgomery *Al Cavens **Klingon crewman **Second Fop *Rosalind Chao: **Keiko O'Brien **Pah-wraith *Julianne Christie **Ah'len **Dexa *Dennis Christopher: **Borath **Danik *Bobby Clark **Gorn captain **Beta III townsperson **Chekov's guard *Robert Clendenin: **Vidiian surgeon **Shipyard worker *Megan Cole: **Noor **Cretak *Christopher Collins: **Kargan **Grebnedlog **Durg **Markalian assistant *Gary Combs **Gorn Captain **Klingon Soldier **Body double for William Shatner *Jeffrey Combs: **Tiron **Brunt **Weyoun **Kevin Mulkahey ** **Unnamed holographic guest **Penk **Thy'lek Shran **Krem *Richard Compton **Washburn **Romulan technical officer *Charles Cooper: **Korrd **K'mpec *John Copage **Elliott **Federation Archaeology Council member **''Enterprise''-D officer **Science division officer *Frank Corsentino: **Bok **Tog **Gegis *John Cothran, Jr.: **Nu'Daq **Telok **Gralik Durr *Dick Crockett **Klingon brawler **Andorian drill thrall *James Cromwell: **Nayrok **Jaglom Shrek **Hanok **Zefram Cochrane *Leland Crooke: **Gelnon **Firek Plinn *Denise Crosby: **Natasha Yar **Sela *Steven Culp: **Martin Madden **J. Hayes *Robin Curtis: **Saavik ** D *Frank da Vinci: **Brent **Vinci **Eminian guard ** Organian villager **Vulcan litter bearer **Sarek's Vulcan aide **Ekosian marshal *Christopher Darga: **Kaybok **Y'Sek **Vorok *James Darren: **Vic Fontaine ** *Stephen Davies: **Bolian Tactical officer **Arak'Taral **Nakahn *Walt Davis **Klingon Soldier **Romulan crewman **Therapist *Roxann Dawson: **B'Elanna Torres **Chakotay (possessing B'Elanna Torres) **Human B'Elanna Torres **Klingon B'Elanna Torres **Dreadnought (voice) **Brigitte **Biomimetic lifeform (posing as B'Elanna Torres) **Torrey **The Doctor (posing as B'Elanna Torres) **Automated repair station (voice) **Five hologram versions of B'Elanna Torres *Vince Deadrick **Alien slave trader **Engineer **Gamma Trianguli VI native **Mathews **Romulan crewman *Mark Deakins: **Turanj **Tournel **Axum/Five of Twelve *Cathy DeBuono: **M'Pella **Breen prisoner **Starfleet science officer **Klingon auction bidder **Vulcan baseball player *Tim de Zarn: **Satler **Haliz **Halb Daier **Yediq *Nicole de Boer: **Ezri Dax ** *Thomas Dekker: **Thomas Picard **Henry Burleigh *Peter Dennis: **Isaac Newton **Hendricks *Steven Dennis: **Night Alien **Fennim **Onquanii ** **Tholos *Richard Derr: ** ** *Susan Diol: **Carmen Davila **Danara Pel *Jack Donner: **Tal **Vulcan priest *James Doohan: **Montgomery Scott ** **Sargon **Oracle of the People **Kyle **ancient insectoid **magnetic organism **Aleek-Om **Bates **Erickson **Guardian of Forever **Thelin **Vulcan healer **Arex **Robert Wesley **Carver **Koloth **Gabler **Romulan commander **Agmar **Stavos Keniclius 5 **Lucien **White Rabbit **master computer **Ursinoid miner on Motherlode **Human miner on Motherlode **Mendant **Clayton **Kaz **Kor **Xerius **Cadmar **Domar **Lemus **Aquan **Chuft-Captain **Kzinti Telepath **Tom Markel **Sord **Tchar **O'Shea **Orion captain **Orion ensign **Ari bn Bem **Kol-Tai **Dramen Supreme Prefect **Kukulkan **Dawson Walking Bear **Robert April **Karl Four **Iotian radio announcer **Enwright **Sciences division officer **Engineer **Security officer *Michael Dorn: **Worf ** ** **Willie Hawkins **Duchamps **Prophet **Seven hologram versions of Worf *Phyllis Douglas **Mears **Sevrin's girl *James Drake **Sickbay technician **Security guard *Gene Dynarski **Ben Childress **Krodak **Orfil Quinteros *Scott Dweck ** Only Boy ** Vulcan crewmember E *Paul S. Eckstein: **Limara'Son **young Hirogen **Yost **Jem'Hadar guard **Beta Hirogen **Morak *Walker Edmiston **Balok (voice) **Eminiar VII security voice **SS Dierdre voice **Vulcan Space Central voice **Provider 2 (voice) *Aron Eisenberg: **Nog **Kar **News vendor **Unnamed holographic guest *Lou Elias **Tantalus colony guard **1st Technician **Troglyte *Greg Ellis: **Ekoor **Olson *Alexander Enberg: **Reporter **Taurik **Vorik **Malon engineer *Michael Ensign: **Krola **Lojal **Takarian bard **Oratt *Charles Esten: **Divok **Dathan Alaris *Terrence Evans: **Baltrim **Proka Migdal **Treen F *Gary Faga: **Airlock technician **Prison guard *Morgan Farley **Hacom **Yang Scholar *Terry Farrell: **Jadzia Dax ** **Honey Bare **Darlene Kursky **Prophet **Illusion of Jadzia Dax **Hologram version of Jadzia Dax *Fionnula Flanagan: **Enina Tandro **Juliana Tainer **V'Lar *John Fleck: **Taibak **Cardassian overseer **Ornithar **Koval **Abaddon **Silik *Michelle Forbes ** **Ro Laren *Jonathan Frakes **William T. Riker **Thomas Riker **Odan (hosted by Riker) **Six hologram versions of Riker G *Megan Gallagher: **Mareel **Faith Garland **Jaryn *Kathleen Garrett: **Vulcan Captain ** *Spencer Garrett **Simon Tarses ** *Richard Geary **Andorian inmate **Security guard *John Gegenhuber: **Surat **Tierna *David Gerrold: **Korax **Nephro **Em/3/Green **''Enterprise'' security lieutenant *Susan Gibney: **Leah Brahms **Leah Brahms (hologram) **Erika Benteen *Mike Gomez: **Tarr **Lurin *Wayne Grace: ** **Cardassian legate ** *David Graf: **Fred Noonan **Leskit *Gary Graham: ** **Soval ** *Gerrit Graham: **Hunter **Quinn *James Greene: **Barron ** **Human passerby *Brad Greenquist: **Demmas **Krit **Khata'n Zshaar **Rigelian kidnapper *Max Grodénchik: **Sovak **Par Lenor **Rom ** **Gint **Trill ensign **Unnamed holographic guest *Francis Guinan: **Kray **Zar **Gosis H *Martha Hackett: **T'Rul **Seska *Michael G. Hagerty: ** **Skoran *Christopher Halsted: **First Learner **Jem'Hadar First *Anne Haney: **Rishon Uxbridge **Els Renora *John Harmon **Rodent **Tepo *Grace Harrell: **Holographic masseuse **Ten Forward alien **Peliar Zel native DS9 resident *Lindsey Haun: **Beatrice Burleigh **Belle *Annette Helde: **Karina **''Enterprise''-E security Lieutenant ** **Nadia Larkin *Gregg Henry: **Gallatin **Zho'Kaan *Robert Herron **Kahless the Unforgettable ** *J.G. Hertzler: **Vulcan captain **Changeling posing as **Martok **Roy Ritterhouse **Laas **Unnamed holographic guest **Hirogen fighter ** **Klingon commander *Hugh Hodgin: **Automated Unit 6263 **Prototype Unit 0001 *Rex Holman: **Morgan Earp **J'onn * Roger Holloway **Ekosian Nazi party official **Roger Lemli **Roger Lemli (mirror) **Roger Lemi illusory *Skip Homeier **Melakon **Sevrin *Kaitlin Hopkins: **Kilana **Dala **The Doctor (posing as Dala) *James Horan **Jo'Bril **Barnaby **Tosin **Ikat'ika **Humanoid Figure *Dieter Hornemann: **Kellerun scientist **Nazi guard **Kinis **Remi **Holographic Vulcan **Vulcan delegate **''Sh'Raan'' crewman **Vulcan wedding guest **Klingon prisoner **Nazi soldier **Vulcan High Command aide **Ceremony attendee *Michael Horton: ** **Kovin *Clint Howard: **Balok **Grady **Muk *Craig Hundley **Peter Kirk **Tommy Starnes I *Deirdre L. Imershein: **Joval ** *Gregory Itzin: **Ilon Tandro **Hain **Dysek **Sopek **Black J *Scott Jaeck: **Ressik administrator **Cavit *Jill Jacobson: **Vanessa **Chalan Aroya *Salome Jens: **Female Changeling **Odo (posing as the Female Changeling) *Penny Johnson: **Dobara **Kasidy Yates **Cassie *Robert C. Johnson **Pitcairn (voice) **First Talosian (voice) **Provider 3 (voice) **Starfleet voice *Jay Jones ** **Mallory **Mirt **''Enterprise'' engineer **Klingon crewman **Gideon guard **Ardanan Troglyte K *Michael Keenan: **Maturin **Hrothgar **Patrick *DeForest Kelley: **Leonard McCoy ** **M-113 creature (posing as Leonard McCoy) ** (posing as Leonard McCoy) *Sean Kenney **DePaul **Christopher Pike *Persis Khambatta: **Ilia **Ilia probe *Patrick Kilpatrick: **Razik ** **Assan *Robert Knepper: **Wyatt Miller **Gaul *Ted Knight: **Carter Winston **Vendorian *Jeff Kober: **Iko **Traeg *Kristina Kochoff: **Andorian civilian **Andorian Lal *Walter Koenig: **Pavel Chekov ** *Michael Krawic **William Patrick Samuels **Rahmin **Stron L *Rob LaBelle: **Talaxian prisoner **Kafar **Oxilon *Bart LaRue: **Trelane's father (voice) **Guardian of Forever **Announcer **Provider 1 **Ekosian newscaster **Yarnek (Voice) *James Lashly: **Kopf **George Primmin *Joyce Lasley **Lydia Anderson **Alien Tsunkatse spectator **Starfleet Academy instructor *Mark Lenard: **Romulan commander **Sarek **Klingon captain *David B. Levinson: **Broik **Kro **Post-atomic trial spectator **Renegade Ferengi **Tilonian inmate **Sisko's Creole Kitchen waiter **Transport passenger **Vic's Lounge patron *Judy Levitt **Mercy Hospital physician **Starfleet Command captain **El-Aurian survivor *Cirroc Lofton: **Jake Sisko **Jimmy **Prophet **Pah-wraith (possessing Jake Sisko) *Jon Lormer **Theodore Haskins **Old Man ** *Charles Lucia: **Ves Alkar **Mabus **Keene *Barbara Luna: **Marlena Moreau ** M *Charles Macaulay **Jaris **Landru *Ed Madden: **''Enterprise'' geologist ** *Brian Markinson: **Vorin **Peter Durst **Sulan **Elias Giger *Bruce Mars: ** **Charley *Chase Masterson: **Leeta **Leeta (mirror) *Michael McAdam: **Ba'ku **Command division crewman *Mart McChesney: **Armus **Sheliak director *J. Patrick McCormack: ** **Prax **Romulan Commander *Ed McCready **Barber **Boy creature **Carter **Ekosian sergeant **Tantalus colony inmate *Gates McFadden: **Beverly Crusher **Four hologram versions of Beverly Crusher *Robert Duncan McNeill: **Tom Paris **Nicholas Locarno **Bobby Davis **Marseilles ** (posing as Tom Paris) **Kathryn Janeway (in the body of Tom Paris) **Kyrian recreation of Tom Paris **Biomimetic lifeform (posing as Tom Paris) **Photons Be Free narrator **Five hologram versions of Tom Paris *Blaisdell Makee ** **Spinelli *Jeannie Malone **''Enterprise'' yeoman **Two Tantalus colony inmates **Eminian woman **Female Vaalian **Slave woman **Alien delegate **''Enterprise'' nurse **Native woman **Ekosian woman **Woman passerby **Fabrini servant **Lieutenant *Bruce Mars **Charley **Finnegan *Ralph Maurer **Bilar **Ekosian SS lieutenant *Colm Meaney: **Miles O'Brien **Ux-Mal criminal (in the body of Miles O'Brien) ** ** **Tobin Dax (in the body of Miles O'Brien) **Falcon **Changeling (posing as Miles O'Brien) **Albert Macklin **Three hologram versions of Miles O'Brien *Lorine Mendell: **Diana Giddings **''Enterprise''-B crewman *Andy Milder: **Boq'ta **Nar *Dick Miller: **News vendor **Vin *Debi A. Monahan: **Melissa **Adulteress *Lawrence Montaigne: **Decius **Stonn *Sean Morgan **Brenner **Ekosian Soldier ** **O'Neil *Iona Morris: ** Only Girl ** Umali *Phil Morris: **Only Boy ** **Thopok **Remata'Klan **John Kelly *Mark Moses: **Naroq **Henry Archer *Stewart Moss **Hanar **Joe Tormolen *Diana Muldaur: **Ann Mulhall **Thalassa (in the body of Ann Mulhall) **Miranda Jones **Katherine Pulaski *Kate Mulgrew: **Kathryn Janeway **Shannon O'Donnell ** **Katrine **Klingon warrior **Biomimetic lifeform (posing as Kathryn Janeway) ** (posing as Kathryn Janeway) **Chakotay (possessing Kathryn Janeway) **The Doctor (posing as Kathryn Janeway) **Kyrian recreation of Kathryn Janeway **Seven hologram versions of Kathryn Janeway *Kieran Mulroney: **Benzan **Shaw *George Murdock: **"God" **J.P. Hanson N *Charles Napier **Adam **Rex Denning *Sandra Nelson: **Marayna **Tavana *Alex Nevil: **Male Menk **Shuttle officer *Nichelle Nichols: **Nyota Uhura ** **Female Ursinoid miner ** **Anne Nored **Davison ** ** computer voice **Briel **Devna **Kali **Magen **Delta Theta III entity **Sarah April **Karla Five *Leonard Nimoy: **Spock ** **Henoch (in Spock's body) **Kollos (melded with Spock) **Garth of Izar (posing as Spock) **Spock Two **Computer voice of the **Spock One hologram *Stephanie Niznik **Wraith in Human form **Kell Perim *James Noah: **Hanor Pren **Rislan O *Randy Oglesby: **Scholar/Artist in Riva's Chorus **Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel **Silaran Prin ** **Trena'L **Degra *Tricia O'Neil: **Rachel Garrett **Kurak **Korinas *Alan Oppenheimer: **Koroth **Keogh **Nezu Ambassador *Leland Orser: **Gai **Lovok **Dejaren ** P *Tyana Parr: **Alien DS9 resident **Trill surgeon **Human DS9 resident *Eddie Paskey: **Leslie **Connors **Ekosian resistance member *Vic Perrin: **Metron (voice) **Nomad (voice) **Tharn ** *Brock Peters: **Cartwright **Joseph Sisko **Human preacher *Brad Phillips: **Longo **Male Edo *Ethan Phillips: **Farek **Neelix **Holographic maitre'D **Ulis **Chakotay (possessing Neelix) **Kyrian recreation of Neelix **Biomimetic lifeform (posing as Neelix) **Seven hologram versions of Neelix *Robert Picardo: **The Doctor **Lewis Zimmerman **EMH Mark I **Emergency Command Hologram **Emergency Medical Android **Jupiter Station Diagnostic Program Alpha-11 *Eric Pierpoint: **Voval ** **Kortar **Shiraht ** *Garth Pillsbury **Wilson (mirror) **Troglyte prisoner *Suzie Plakson: **Selar **K'Ehleyr ** **Tarah *Basil Poledouris **Bardoli **Klingon soldier **Trooper *Janos Prohaska **Humanoid bird **Anthropoid ape **Mother Horta **Mugato **Yarnek *John Putch: **Mordock **Mendon **Human journalist R *Steve Rankin: **Patahk **Cardassian Officer **Yeto **Phillip Green *Kirk Raymone ** Duur ** Cloud Guard #1 *Duncan Regehr: **Ronin **Shakaar Edon *Salli Elise Richardson: **Nidell **Fenna *F.J. Rio: **Enrique Muniz **Joleg **Vissian engineer *Andrew J. Robinson: **Elim Garak ** *Elizabeth Rogers: ** **Companion (voice) *Ned Romero: ** **Anthwara **Chakotay's grandfather *David L. Ross: **Galloway **Johnson *Shepard Ross: ** **Starfleet security officer **Starfleet Duck Blind crewman **Mokra Order soldier *John Rubinstein: **John Evansville **Mazarite captain **Kuvak *Joseph Ruskin: **Galt **Tumek **Cardassian informant **Son'a bridge officer **Vulcan Master **Suliban doctor *Tim Russ **Tuvok ** **T'Kar **Tulak **''Enterprise''-B bridge officer **Devor *Barry Russo **Giotto **Robert Wesley *Jeri Ryan: **Seven of Nine **Three of Eight **Two of Three *Kimberly L. Ryusaki: **Bar alien **[[USS Enterprise operations trainee bridge crew woman|Trainee Enterprise crewmember]] **Tourist S *George Sawaya **Humbolt **Klingon crewman **Klingon soldier *Alan Scarfe: **Mendak **Tokath **Augris *Lou Scheimer: **Demos **Dramen guard **Romulan commander *John Schuck: **Klingon ambassador **Parn **Chorus member **Antaak *Judson Scott: **Joachim **Sobi **Rekar *Carolyn Seymour: **Taris **Mirasta Yale **Toreth **Templeton *William Shatner: **James T. Kirk **James T. Kirk's evil persona ** ** **George Samuel Kirk **Sargon (in James Kirk's body) **Garth of Izar (posing as James Kirk) **Janice Lester (in James Kirk's body) ** (posing as James Kirk) **Martia (posing as James Kirk) *Christopher Shea: **Keevan **Saowin **Sajen **Telev *Jack Shearer: **Vadosia **Ruwon ** ** *Armin Shimerman: **Betazoid gift box **Letek **Bractor **Quark ** **Audrid Dax (in the body of Quark) **Herbert Rossoff **Various hologram versions of Quark *John K. Shull: **Klingon actor **Bajoran security officer **K'Temang **Hanon IV medicine man **Brok'tan **Alien miner *Alexander Siddig: **Julian Bashir ** **Prototype Long-term Medical Holographic program ** **Julius Eaton **Rao Vantika (in the body of Julian Bashir) **Torias Dax (in the body of Julian Bashir) ** (posing as Julian Bashir) **Prophet *Marina Sirtis: **Deanna Troi **Ardra (posing as Deanna Troi) **Paxan (in the body of Deanna Troi) **Ux-Mal criminal (in the body of Deanna Troi) **Four hologram versions of Deanna Troi **Illusion of Deanna Troi *James Sloyan: **Alidar Jarok **Mora Pol **K'mtar **Ma'Bor Jetrel *Peter Slutsker: **Nibor **Reyga **Birta **Krenim commandant *Tucker Smallwood: **Bullock **Xindi-Primate councilor *Kurtwood Smith: **Efrosian Federation President **Thrax **Annorax *Symba Smith: **Sobras bar dancer **Aluura *Michael Snyder **Starfleet communications officer ** **Qol **Morta *Abraham Sofaer **Thasian **Melkotian voice *Fritz Sperberg: **Ixtana'Rax **Ranek *Brent Spiner: **Data **Lore **Noonian Soong **Hologram of Noonian Soong **B-4 **Arik Soong **Ira Graves (in the body of Data) **Ux-Mal criminal (in the body of Data) **Bandito **Cowboy **Eli Hollander **Frank Hollander **Masaka (in the body of Data) **Ihat (in the body of Data) **D'Arsay boy (in the body of Data) **Masaka's devotee (in the body of Data) **Masaka's father (in the body of Data) **Illusion of Data **Three hologram versions of Data *Don Stark: **Ashrock **Nicky the Nose *Patrick Stewart: **Jean-Luc Picard **Locutus of Borg **Michael Williams ** **Prophet **Three hologram versions of Picard *Joel Swetow: **Jasad **Yog **Thoris *Kitty Swink: **Rozahn **Luaran T *George Takei: **Hikaru Sulu ** **Megan (voice) **Kuri **[[USS Huron personnel|Male USS Huron lieutenant]] *Patricia Tallman: **''Enterprise''-D crewman **Kiros **Alien in Romulan form **Nima **''Defiant'' weapons officer **Tagana **Taresian woman *Brian Thompson: ** **Inglatu **Klingon helm officer **Toman'torax **Valdore *Malachi Throne **The Keeper (Voice) **José I. Mendez **José I. Mendez (Illusion) **Pardek *Lawrence Tierney: **Cyrus Redblock **Regent of Palamar *Kenneth Tigar: **Margan **Dammar *Tiny Ron: **Maihar'du **Idrin *Mark Tobin **Klingon crewman **Joaquin *Brian Tochi: **Ray Tsing Tao **Kenny Lin *Tony Todd: **Kurn **Jake Sisko (adult) **Alpha Hirogen *Malachi Throne: ** Voice of The Keeper ** José I. Mendez ** Pardek *Dennis Tracy **The Man in grey flannel suit **Bolian waiter *Roma Lee Tracy **Silver tube amazette alien dignitary **Literary reception guest *Hilary Shepard Turner: **Hoya **Lauren U * Unknown TOS performer 1 ** [[ISS Enterprise bridge crewman 3|ISS Enterprise crewman]] ** Humanoid thrall V *Guy Vardaman: **Darien Wallace **Holographic passerby **Klingon officer **Klingon High Council member **Klingon helmsman **Romulan centurion **Romulan officer **Klingon officer *Ron Veto **Harrison ** Organian villager *John Vickery: **Andrus Hagan **Rusot ** *Neil Vipond: **Darok **Kleg *Tom Virtue: **Walter Baxter **Quarren supervisor *Nana Visitor: **Kira Nerys ** **Iliana Ghemor **Female Changeling (posing as Kira Nerys) **Lela Dax (in the body of Kira Nerys) **Anastasia Komananov **Kay Eaton **Lola Chrystal **Prophet **Prophet (in the body of Kira Nerys) **Pah-wraith **Hologram version of Kira Nerys W *Lou Wagner: ** **Krax *Garrett Wang: **Harry Kim **Kymble *Gwynyth Walsh: **Lursa **Nimira *Tracey Walter: **Kayron **Berik *David Warner: **St. John Talbot **Gorkon **Madred *Doug Wax: **Train passenger **Science division crewman *Kellie Waymire: **Elizabeth Cutler **Lanya *Barry Wiggins: **Sims **Jem'Hadar officer *Wade Williams: **Trajis Lo-Tarik **Garos *Rudolph Willrich: **Reittan Grax **Bolian Starfleet Academy commandant **Kuulan *Paul Winfield: **Clark Terrell **Dathon *John Winston: **Kyle ** ** computer voice *Ray Wise: **Liko **Arturis *Ian Wolfe: **Septimus **Atoz **Two replicant versions of Atoz *Laura Wood **Aged crewmember **Elaine Johnson *Grant Woods **Kelowitz **Background (three episodes) *Morgan Woodward: **Simon Van Gelder **Ronald Tracey *Marc Worden: **Alexander Rozhenko **Klingon prisoner *Henry Woronicz: **J'Dan **Forra Gegen ** *Rick Worthy: **Automated Unit 3947 **Automated Commander 122 **Kornan **Unnamed Elloran#Elloran officer 1 **Noah Lessing **Jannar *Tom Wright **Ghrath **Tuvix Y *Dey Young: **Hannah Bates **Arissa **Keyla Terrana *Keone Young: **Buck Bokai **Sato Z *Michael Zaslow **Darnell **Jordan See also * Roles with multiple performers Category:Production lists Category:Performers